Providers and administrators of an online social networking service distribute messages to members for a variety of different reasons. Conventionally, members of the online social networking service desire communication regarding membership, event notification, connections, advertisements, promotions, or other aspects of a social network.
However, sending messages for every event, connection, update, advertisement, or the like, may overwhelm a messaging system and may annoy members due to messages not being sufficiently relevant to the member or the member's interests. Determining when a specific message is sufficiently relevant or interesting to a given member is challenging.